Smells like Roses
by Elodia9000
Summary: „Because you are the most important person to me. I don't know what I would have done without you. Maybe I would have sailed by now. You are my only reason to life. You helped me get through all this darkness. Helped me get through all those fights. You are my only light. And...", he paused. - based on a song


_My inspiration was "Roses" by James Arthur. I had to remove the lyrics but you can listen to it while reading if you like.  
_

* * *

„You could've every woman around here, you do know that, don't you?" Tauriel asked as she and Legolas walked through the forest in search of any danger. They always did this. Patroulling together. Those times were one of the only ones they were alone. It was precious to both of them.

„I know", Legolas said with a smile.

„Then why did you chose me?", Tauriel asked and stopped. She turned around and looked up into his icy blue eyes.

„Because", Legolas said and grabbed her waist to pull her closer to him.

„Because you are the most important person to me. I don't know what I would have done without you. Maybe I would have sailed by now. You are my only reason to life. You helped me get through all this darkness. Helped me get through all those fights. You are my only light. And...", he paused.

„And?", Tauriel whispered, stunned by his words.

„And...", Legolas leaned down to her. Their lips almost touched.

„_Amin mela lle_", he said and kissed her.

* * *

Legolas sighed as he left the throne room. His father made it clear that he dislikes his choice of lover. He would never accept Tauriel. But what did it matter? Nothing. Nothing at all. He barely even spoke to his father those days anymore. He knew that the King was disappointed with him but he couldn't care less. He had Tauriel and that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

Panting he woke up from his nightmare. He was sitting upright in his bed, trembling. The war was over but it never left him. He dreamed of it almost every night. It haunted him. The blood. The screaming. The tears. The death. At day it seems as if everything was alright but at night the demons came back and nested themselves in his dreams. They ate him up from the inside.

After a couple of minutes his breath had calmed down and suddenly he realized that he wasn't alone. Well, he rarely slept alone those days.

Legolas looked down at his beloved. She was fast asleep under the covers, facing him.

He signed, laid back down and took her into his arms. Carefully, so he wouldn't wake her but of course his attempts were in vain.

„Legolas? Why are you awake?", she asked with a sleepy voice.

„Just a bad dream, _meldanya_", he answered and tightened his arms around her.

Tauriel sighed. He had nightmares almost every night and never told her about them.

„Tell me about those nightmares. They bother you. Share them with me", she said and moved a little to look into his eyes.

„_Vanimle sila tiri_" he said and watched her cheeks brighten but she was still too concerned to care.

„Don't you dare change the subject", she said and looked sternly in his ice blue eyes.

„Maybe I don't want to talk about it", he said harshly and let go of her, much to her disapproval.

Legolas sat up and felt Tauriel do the same. He already felt guilty for his harsh words. He knew that she just wanted to help him.

„_Amin hiraetha", _he said. „I shouldn't have said that. Those nightmares ... they scare me"

To his surprise he felt her wrap her arms around him from behind.

„Legolas", she whispered into his back. „Tell me what scares you"

„The blood. The screaming. The tears. The death. The war is over but it won't let me be. It haunts me and disturbs my inner peace.", he whispered and felt her arms leave their place from around him. He turned around to face her. She looked up into his eyes.

„_Melamin", _she said and took his face in her hands. „Find comfort in the fact that the war is over and that you don't have to go through this again"  
„Hopefully", he said quietly.

„Legolas. Stop being so aware of the future. Live today and not tomorrow."  
„You are right", he said with a gleam in his eyes.

„I know. I'm always right" Tauriel replied, not aware of the mischievousness his eyes held.

Suddenly he kissed her fully on her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise. They fell back into the many pillows of the Legolas much too big bed.

She was out of breath when he pulled back. He laughed as he looked at her red face and fell down beside her. Tauriel huffed at that and turned her back on him.

„It seems like you feel better now", she said annoyed by his behavior, but Legolas didn't mind at all. He put his arms around her again and buried his face in the base of her neck.

„_Quel kaima", _he murmured and kissed her neck.

„_Tenna' tul're"_, she whispered back and closed her eyes. Legolas wasn't bothered by nightmares this night. He felt content with his beloved in his arms.

* * *

Legolas remembered clearly the first time he saw Tauriel. She was just a little elfling back then. Her parents had just been killed by orcs. He remembered that his father took her in. Legolas was hundreds of years older than her and so he took care of her and watched her grow up. What he didn't remember was the time he felt in love with her. Was it when they fought together? Or was it when they captured the dwarves and he realised how jealous he was?

He remembered kissing her for the first time on that night in Lake town. How surprise she was. How soft her lips were.

He remembered her tears when he told that he had to leave for war. How heart-broken she was.

„_Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' _" she had said to him back then and had kissed him for farewell.

Her smile as he came back after years. How patiently she was with him, all shielded up from the world. How she cracked his walls and let the light get in again.

How happy she made him over the years.

Coming back to present Legolas looked down to his sleeping beauty. He sat under a big tree with Tauriels sleeping frame curled up on his side. He loved her and nobody would be able to take her away from him.

* * *

„Tauriel. Open the door", Legolas pleaded. He hasn't seen her all day and a guard told him that she was hiding in her chambers.

„_Kela!",_Tauriel shouted back. Taking Legolas by surprise. She never raised her voice at him. Never dared to. He was the prince after all.

„Tauriel", he said warningly. „Open the door. Now". he demanded and to his gratification he heard the door unlock. In an instant he had opened the it, stepped into the room and closed it behind him again. Locking it.

Then his eyes fell on Tauriel, where she lay on the bed with her head buried in her pillow.

„Tauriel", Legolas whispered and kneeled beside the bed on one knee.

„Tauriel", he repeated, louder this time. „What's wrong?", he asked and stroke her hair.

Tauriels answer was muffled by the pillow, her head was buried in.

„What did you say? I can't understand you if you hide your beautiful face", Legolas said carefully.

By that Tauriel turned her head to face him. Her eyes were red from the tears she had shed, much to Legolas dismay.

„Don't say that", she said softly. A single tear making its way down her already wet cheek.

„Why shouldn't I, _melamin_?", Legolas said and wiped the tear away with his thumb, but Tauriel pulled away as if his touch had burned her. He frowned at this.  
„You should leave now", she said and sat up. She looked tired, as if something was eating her up from the inside, taking all her strength.

Legolas didn't think a second about doing what she had said. He just sat down on her bed beside her, leaning his back on the wall behind them.

„Legolas", Tauriel said and tried to sound warningly but failed miserably.

„Tell me what bothers you", Legolas demanded.  
„Will you leave if I tell you?", Tauriel asked and turned her head to the right to look at him. He wasn't facing her but the door, with crossed arms and closed eyes. Tauriel thought about using his state to overpower him and drag him out of her chamber but Legolas seemed to read her mind.

„Don't even think about it, Tauriel", he said with his eyes still closed.  
„What do you mean"; she asked but didn't get an answer. He just sat there and waited, waited for her to answer his question. To tell him what bothered her that much to make her hide in her chambers. She didn't want to tell him but it seemed like she had no other chance.

„I-I was hiding here because - because I didn't want to see you", she whispered.

„You were hiding from me?", he asked, opening his eyes in surprise and turning his head to look at her but Tauriel avoided his gaze.

„Why?", Legolas asked as she didn't say anything. He was scared. Did he lost her love?

„Because I can't do this anymore. Don't you understand? Why me? Why not someone else? Someone who is worth your presence. I'm just a lowly sylvan elf. I'm not from a high family. Everytime you make me sit beside you on those feasts your father held I feel out of place. Everybody looks at me in displease. I don't belong there. I don't belong at your side", she ended in a sad voice. Legolas heard how much this pained her.

„Tauriel. You don't know how wrong you are. _Amin mela lle. _You are everything for me. I don't care what the members of those so called high family's think. I need you at my side. Everytime I don't see you I miss you. I'm scared that you might leave me one day"  
„I would never leave you, Legolas", Tauriel interrupted him. She was at the brim of tears again. His words meant so much to her. She never thought that she was that important to him. Always thought that she was just the little toy of the prince. Always scared to be thrown away when he had found someone who suits him better.

„But you almost did", he whispered then.  
„_Amin hiraetha_", she choked and let her tears fall. She had almost lost her love and it was all her own fault.  
„_Tula sinome", _Legolas said and opened his arms for her. She gladly climbed on his lap and into his arms, laying her head on his chest.

„ _Amin hiraetha, amin hiraetha, amin hiraetha", _she said over and over again, her voice muffled by the fabric of his tunic.

„It's ok", Legolas tried to sooth her and stroke her hair. He would do everything for her. And if he had to hold her while she was crying over this nonsense, he would do that. She was after all the love of his life.

* * *

Legolas woke up to someone pulling on one wisp of his hair. Groaning but not opening his eyes he tightened his hold on the young elleth in his arms and buried his face in her neck, taking in her scent. Again she pulled on his hair, smiling all the while.

„Tauriel", Legolas whispered in her ear, his voice deep.

„Yes?", Tauriel asked innocently, turning her head to look over her shoulder.

„Would you be a nice little elleth and stop pulling my hair?", he asked and turned her around so that she was facing him.

„Or what?", she challenged, pushing him on his back and straddling his waist. Her red hair fell on his chest.

„When you're asking me like that - ", he began and moved his face closer to hers. Their lips almost touching. Tauriel hold her breath.

To burst out in a squeal as Legolas started to tickle her.

„L-Legolas", she tried to say between fits of laughter. „S-stop!", she demanded, well aware that she had already lost her position on top of him.

„Or what?", he repeated her words from before, still tickling her but now hovering over her smaller form. But Tauriel couldn't answer, she couldn't find enough air to do so.

After a while Legolas stopped tickling her, satisfied with the result.

Tauriel on the other way was laying on her stomach and tried to catch her breath. By the time she had recovered and had the strength to feel angry at the prince, he kissed her shoulder tenderly, washing all her upcoming anger away.

„ _Amin mela lle_, did I told you that before?", he said and continued kissing her shoulders and her neck.

„Be happy with the fact that I love you. Otherwise I would have ripped of your head by now", Tauriel said half in earnest and felt Legolas smile on her skin.

She felt content right now. Of course she would always be well aware of the fact that almost everyone was against their relationship but as long as Legolas was at her side she would be able to handle it.

* * *

„I have a present for you", he said in her ear, startling her.

„I hope for you that it is a good one", Tauriel answered and tried to turn around but Legolas held her in place with her back facing him.

„Close your eyes", he commanded and Tauriel did as she was said. Then she felt him move away her hair and the weight of a necklace.  
„You can open them now", he whispered in her ear and took a step back. Tauriel opened her eyes and looked down on the beautiful silver pendant on her neck.

„Legolas... I love it. _Diola lle"_, she whispered as she gazed at her new jewelry in awe.

„I hoped you would like it", Legolas replied and embraced her again. Tauriel returned the embrace and so they stood there for a while. Just in each others arms. Contend with the feeling of being loved.

* * *

There were many elves around, drinking and enjoying themselves. Thranduil was holding one of his many feasts.

One of those beautiful elves was Tauriel. She just sat there on the long table, her third glas of wine in her hands. Actually she her seat was beside Legolas but after they had eaten, nobody cared about a seatplan anymore. Legolas had left for a dance an elleth older than her but younger than him, had requested and she had taken the opportunity and left. Tauriel couldn't stand the looks those high-ranked elves gave her. She was only the Captain of the guard. Not a low status of course but she didn't belong to those sitting close to the king.

„There you are", someone whispered in Tauriels ear, making her jump.

„Legolas. Don't do that", she said and frowned at his laughter.  
„I want to apologize, _Arwenamin_", he said and gave her a quick kiss before sitting down beside her.

„Don't call me that. I look rather silly than like a Lady in this dress", Tauriel whispered and looked at her lap. The wine made her feel a little dizzy.

Legolas lifted her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes.

„_Lle naa vanima", _he said and studied her face.

„How much did you drink?", Tauriel asked and pulled her face away but just to be pulled on his lap.

„Maybe one or two glases", he answered but corrected himself as he saw her sceptical expression.

„Or six", he said and smirked down at her. She rolled her eyes. The wine the King bought for his feasts was strong, only one glas could make a grown up man drunk. Even an elf had a hard time to hold his liquor after six glases.

„Maybe we should go somewhere else", Legolas said as he ran his hands down her sides, making her breath hitch. Before she was able to answer, he had already pulled her up and was walking out of the feast halls, leading her by her hand.

„Where are we going?", Tauriel asked, foreseeing the answer.

„My chambers", he replied and halted in front of the heavy wooden doors, opening one.

„Legolas, I don't think that -", Tauriel was about to say but was startled as he pulled her inside and pushed her against the already closed door. She was able to smell the heavy odor of alcohol as he leaned in and taste it as he kissed her.

„Legolas, please. I think we shouldn't do that", Tauriel managed to say as his lips traveled down her neck , leaving wet kisses on their way.

„Why not?"

„I think I should leave", Tauriel replied, her voice trembling.

„Tauriel", Legolas breathed and leaned his forehead against hers. Her eyes were wide in fear.

„_Amin mela lle. _I wouldn't do anything to hurt you", he whispered and kissed her tenderly, washing all her fears and doubts away.

* * *

„I want to ask you something, _melamin"_, Legolas asked as he slid his arms around Tauriels waist, laying his chin on her shoulder.

„Then ask, _meldanya",_ she answered and leaned against him, closing her eyes in content.

He took a deep breath and removed his arms from her, much to her disapproval. She turned to look at him and was surprised as she saw the ring he held in his hand.

„Legolas", she breathed and looked up from the ring in his blue eyes.

„Tauriel. Will you marry me?", he asked. Tauriels breath hitched.

„Yes", Tauriel said and threw herself in his arms. Legolas felt relieved as he held his fiancé in his arms. Then he slid the ring on her finger.

„I don't have a ring for you. Neither do I have a mother who would give you a present on our wedding", Tauriel whispered and looked at her ring.

„I can wait and I think I can cope with the fact that I don't get a jewelry", he replied and felt her relax.

„You are mine forever now, you know that, don't you?", he heard his lover say and chuckled.

„I was always your, _Arwenamin"_, he said and tightened his arms around her. He knew that he belonged to her when he saw her for the first time in his life._  
_

* * *

„Let us sail", Legolas said one day. Tauriel looked up at him and smiled. He was the King of the Woodlandrealm by now, his father had sailed many decades ago. Their son Lafadiel was old enough to be a king.

„Let us sail", she said and kissed him.

A long way lay behind them. They fought many wars side by side. They got married and had a child. It was time for them to sail. They both longed for the see.

„_Amin mela lle"_, Legolas said and held her close.

„_Mela en' coiamin _", Tauriel whispered.

And so after many years they sailed. Still in love. Leaving a peaceful and strong world behind.

* * *

_Amin mela lle – I love you_

_meldanya – my beloved_

_Vanimle sila tiri - Your beauty shines bright _

_Amin hiraetha – I'm sorry_

_Melamin – My love_

_Quel kaima – Sleep well_

_Tenna' tul're – Until tomorrow_

_Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' - My heart shall weep until it sees thee again _

_Mela en' coiamin – Love of my life_

_Kela – Go away_

_Tula sinome – Come here_

_Arwenamin – My Lady_

_Lle naa vanima – You are beautiful_

_Diola lle – Thank you_


End file.
